


Trust and Honesty

by Thymelady



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Missing Scene, Role Reversal, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: A missing scene right after the conclusion of the series.





	Trust and Honesty

Half-carrying, half-dragging Esculus into the palace, Rosaline and Benvolio made sure he was taken care of by trusted servants and carried into a small, safe chamber. 

Waiting outside, they both stared as worried hands took care of the Prince of Verona. A moment later, their heads turned and their eyes met. Benvolio’s heart sank for a moment, but then Rosaline ran to him, pounced almost, and embraced him. Relief flooded through Benvolio, as he embraced her back. He was alive. He was pardoned. He was with Rosaline. His friend, his trusted Capulet, his true beloved. It wasn’t a play anymore. It was as real as her, in his arms, in this very moment.

“Benvolio!” she sobbed. “I mean it, I trust you, I –”

Her voice broke as her sobbing took over, so he cupped her head and caught every sob with a warm kiss. Soon, her sobs stilled and turned into a moan. Holding one another in a strong grip while time no longer mattered, they softened into the kiss, savouring it, pouring all the longing into it, while fear faded from them. 

“And I trust you, my beloved, and it’s the wisest decision I have ever made!” Benvolio mumbled against her sumptuous lips. Tears still glittered in her eye-lashes, but they couldn’t match the brilliance of her growing smile, as she accepted his words into her heart. 

For some glorious moments, they were happy and together - unbeknownst of the waiting siege outside of the gates of the city, unbeknownst of the coming hardships and unbeknownst that Prince Esculus saw them, half-lying on a bed while he felt consciousness leave him, saw what Benvolio once had seen taking place between him and Rosaline. 

But the lovers knew nothing of this. It was trust and honesty that had brought them together, trust and honesty that had formed their love, and trust and honesty would help them prevail.

**Author's Note:**

> My first little Rosvolio fic, yay!


End file.
